


34 minuty

by Tulippa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, experimenting on your flatmate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Eksperyment psychologiczny polegający na utrzymywaniu kontaktu wzrokowego.





	34 minuty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [34 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334589) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> To jeden z pierwszych fików, jakie przeczytałam. Bardzo go lubię, opiera się na oryginalnym pomyśle i wydaje mi się, że taki eksperyment mógłby pasować do Sherlocka. Pewnie znacie ten tekst, ale jeśli nie, to bawcie się równie dobrze, czytając go, jak ja się bawiłam, tłumacząc :)

\- John, czy mogę ci zająć chwilę?  
John nie podnosi wzroku znad swojego laptopa. Płynąca ze skrzypiec poszarpana melodia jeszcze nie umilkła, więc nie musi.   
\- Po co?  
\- Chcę przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment.  
Aha. Jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.   
\- Jakiego rodzaju, jak długo i czy będę musiał coś trzymać?  
\- Psychologiczny, trzydzieści cztery minuty, i tylko jeśli chcesz - odpowiada Sherlock ostro. Szarpanie struny - "pizzicato", poprawia się John w myślach - ustaje.  
John podnosi wzrok. Sherlock leży na kanapie, trzymając skrzypce jak ukulele. Poły jego szlafroka zakrywają poduszki, a koszulka podciągnęła mu się nieco, odsłaniając blady brzuch.  
\- Jakiego rodzaju eksperyment psychologiczny? – pyta John – Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że i tak już za bardzo siedzisz w mojej głowie.  
\- Gdybym ci powiedział, wpłynęłoby to na wyniki. - Sherlock odwraca głowę, rozbawiony. - Nie musisz podpisywać zgody ani żadnych takich nużących głupstw.  
\- P o w i n i e n e m podpisać zgodę?  
\- Jeśli chcesz.  
Hmmm. To nie oznacza „nie”.   
John to rozważa.  
\- W porządku. Trzydzieści cztery minuty?  
\- Trzydzieści cztery minuty - potwierdza Sherlock. - Jeśli zaczniemy teraz, zdążysz na początek „Come Dine With Me."  
\- OK. Co mam zrobić?  
Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko i siada, ostrożnie odkładając skrzypce na bok. Podnosi się, ustawia fotele naprzeciwko siebie, ale bliżej niż zwykle, i siada w swoim.  
Po wylogowaniu się z poczty elektronicznej i zamknięciu laptopa, John siada naprzeciw niego. Fotele są naprawdę blisko siebie, a nadmierna długość niespokojnych nóg Sherlocka utrudnia Johnowi wygodne ułożenie własnych stóp i kolan. Gdy John się wierci w poszukiwaniu optymalnej pozycji, Sherlock robi coś na swojej komórce.  
\- Pierwszy alarm zadzwoni za trzydzieści minut, drugi za trzydzieści cztery – wyjaśnia. – Oto reguły. Pozostajemy w pozycji siedzącej przez cały czas. Po uruchomieniu pierwszego alarmu przestajemy mówić i podtrzymujemy kontakt wzrokowy aż do drugiego alarmu. Przez następne pół godziny żadnemu z nas nie wolno śmieszkować, mówić niczego lekceważącego ani osądzającego. Mówimy wyłącznie prawdę.  
\- Masz na myśli to, że mamy zachowywać się jak przyzwoici ludzie.  
\- Wiem, to nudne, ale spróbuj.  
John chichocze.  
\- Chyba dam radę.  
\- Wybieram początkowy temat i będziemy podążać za rozmową w dowolnych kierunkach. Poza regułami, które ci przedstawiłem, po prostu zachowuj się naturalnie.  
\- Skoro mamy się zachowywać przyzwoicie i zgodnie z regułami, ale jednocześnie naturalnie, to co ty będziesz robił? – pyta John i brzmi to nie jakby chciał zaspokoić ciekawość, tylko raczej jakby chciał Sherlocka obrazić. Jednak Sherlock zapala się w sposób, który, szczerze mówiąc, jest trochę przerażający.   
\- Gotowy?  
\- Sekunda... - John wyłącza swoją komórkę. – Już. Zaczynajmy.   
Pół godziny pogaduszek, a potem bitwa na spojrzenia. Bułka z masłem.  
Sherlock włącza budzik. Kładzie komórkę na oparciu swojego fotela.   
\- W porządku - mówi.  
\- Temat – przypomina mu John.  
Sherlock pochyla się do przodu. Wpatruje się bardzo intensywnie w twarz Johna, a potem całkowicie odwraca wzrok.   
\- Racja - mówi i wraca spojrzeniem. Opiera łokcie na udach, składa dłonie i oddycha przez splecione palce. - To jest trudniejsze, niż myślałem.  
\- W porządku – mówi John, zdezorientowany, ale zaintrygowany. - Mamy pół godziny, nie spiesz się.  
Oczy Sherlocka zdają się przeszywać twarz Johna. To trochę krępujące, ale John postanawia to znieść.  
\- Kiedy – zaczyna Sherlock, ale utyka. Wygląda na absurdalnie sfrustrowanego. - Kiedy - wykrztusza jeszcze raz - byliśmy dziećmi…   
Wygląda, jakby musiał połknąć coś obrzydliwego, co chciałby raczej z powrotem zwymiotować.   
\- Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, Mycroft był doskonałym starszym bratem - zdecydowanie wymiotuje. - Uwielbiałem go.  
John nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.  
\- Zanim skończyłem cztery lata, zupełnie nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Siedem lat to duża różnica wieku, zwłaszcza dla dzieci. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Zakradłem się do jego sypialni i przeczytałem jego podręczniki. Prawdziwe podręczniki, a nie te głupie, dla dzieci, z nierealistycznymi obrazkami zamiast diagramów. Potem - mówi Sherlock, lekko kiwając głową, zwracając się teraz do Johna. - Potem nastąpiło pięć najlepszych lat mojego dzieciństwa.  
\- Co się wydarzyło?  
\- Wszystko – Sherlock wypowiada to słowo w taki sposób, jakby obracał na języku coś słodkiego i pysznego. - On był jedyną interesującą osobą na świecie, John. Przez lata. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak silna była nasza więź. I jaki on miał na mnie wpływ. Doprowadzałem do szału swoje niańki, odkąd byłem na tyle duży, żeby pełzać, a tu nagle zacząłem się doskonale zachowywać.   
\- Ty? – wyrzuca z siebie John, zanim zdoła się powstrzymać. Nie jest pewien, czy to się liczy jako łamanie zasad.  
\- Nie do wiary, prawda?  
\- Kiedy mówisz, że zachowywałeś się „doskonale”…  
\- Przestałem dedukować ludzi na głos.  
\- Zaczekaj, dedukowałeś ludzi, kiedy miałeś cztery lata? - Podręczniki to jedno, ale to już zupełnie coś innego.  
\- Od zawsze zauważałem różne rzeczy – odpowiada lekceważąco Sherlock. – Potrzebowałem tylko trochę czasu, żeby nauczyć się łączyć te rzeczy w całość i zobaczyć, co znaczą. Ale wzory były dość łatwe do rozpoznania. W końcu ich szukałem – przerywa i splata dłonie na kolanach. – Mycroft bardzo mi w tym pomógł.  
\- Dużo czasu spędziłeś grając w Cluedo, prawda? – żałuje już, gdy słowa wypływają z jego ust, nawet zanim spojrzenie rzucone na twarz Sherlocka ma szansę zmienić cokolwiek. - Przepraszam.  
\- Zwykle reagujesz żartami na nieprzyjemne sytuacje - odpowiada Sherlock. – To oznacza, że czujesz się niekomfortowo. Możemy przestać, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Wszystko w porządku - mówi John. – Przepraszam cię, naprawdę jest ok.  
Przesuwa się na krześle, pochylając się do przodu.   
\- Więc co robiliście?  
Sherlock spuszcza oczy i milczy.  
\- Przysięgam, że nie będę sobie stroił żartów. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jakie głupie rzeczy wyprawiałem jako dziecko.  
Kąciki warg Sherlocka idą lekko w górę.  
\- Założę się, że tak.  
\- Zresztą tak, uwierzyłbyś! – John parska śmiechem. – Z pewnością żaden z nas nigdy nie wlazł na dach, ani nawet o tym nie pomyślał! Harry nigdy tego ze mną nie zrobiła.  
\- Mycroft też nie wspinał się ze mną na dach.  
\- Więc co robił?  
\- Nadzorował sekcje zwłok.  
John wpatruje się w niego, ale jakoś nie jest zaskoczony.   
\- W porządku - mówi powoli. – Czyje sekcje?  
\- Ofiar domu. Nasz dom miał olbrzymie okna. Ptaki ciągle się o nie zabijały. Mówiłem, że się nimi zajmę i wyrzucę je na kompost, a Mycroft wykradał noże i ustalał miejsce. Nigdy nas nie złapano. To znaczy, razem. Za trzecim razem, gdy próbowałem sam, mamusia mnie znalazła i dostała szału.  
\- Moja mama też nie przyjęła tego dobrze - mówi John.  
Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie. Dla niego to wyznanie jest równoznaczne z wejściem Johna w eksperyment.  
\- Nie robiłem tego dla zabawy ani nic takiego - wyjaśnia John. - Mieliśmy kotkę, kiedy byliśmy mali, ja i Harry, i pewnego dnia pies sąsiada ją złapał. W jej boku była wielka wygryziona dziura. Harry ją znalazła, ale kiedy ją podniosła, cóż, połowa jelit wypadła. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało - krzywi się. - To był najgłośniejszy wrzask, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Harry nie pozwoliła rodzicom zakopać Lawiny...  
\- Miałeś kota o imieniu Lawina – przerywa z niedowierzaniem Sherlock.  
\- Była biała, gruba i spadała z mebli, w porządku?  
Sherlock uśmiecha się. U kogokolwiek innego byłby to niedostrzegalny skurcz twarzy, ale u niego to bez wątpienia uśmiech.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Jak już mówiłem - kontynuuje John - Harry odmówiła pochowania jej takiej. Czuła się okropnie z powodu całej tej sprawy z jelitami. Nie mogła nawet spojrzeć na kota, tak bardzo czuła się winna. I pomyślałem: "Mogę to zrobić." Włożyłem rękawiczki i wsadziłem kiszki do środka. Było to dość obrzydliwe, ale od tej pory widziałem o wiele gorsze obrażenia, więc ten biedny kot wydaje mi się prawie komiczny. Najgorsze było futro. Ukrywanie jelit nic nie pomogło na plamy krwi na białej sierści.  
\- A Harry?  
\- Powiedziała, że to była najbardziej groteskowa rzecz, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale przytuliła mnie za to. Najpierw zmusiła mnie do kąpieli, ale mimo wszystko.  
\- Ile miałeś lat?  
\- Myślę, że dwanaście. Robiliśmy już podstawowe sekcje w szkole. Jestem pewien, że to był jedyny powód, dla którego mi na to pozwolono. To, że Harry wypłakiwała sobie oczy, też miało znaczenie.  
Sherlock zamyśla się.  
\- Mycroft nigdy by tego dla mnie nie zrobił.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że nie potrzebowałby tego dla ciebie robić.  
\- Masz rację. Czy to właśnie wtedy postanowiłeś, że zostaniesz chirurgiem?  
\- Nie, to tylko wspomnienie. Byłem najlepszy z biologii i lubiłem ją najbardziej, miałem sprawne ręce. Zawsze chciałem być żołnierzem, wiesz? Jeszcze będąc chłopcem. Wyznanie tego nie było tak okropne, jak się spodziewałem. Co się stało po tych pięciu latach?  
\- Co?  
\- Mówiłeś, że to było najlepsze pięć lat twojego dzieciństwa – mówi John, ale nie spodziewa się, że Sherlock odpowie.  
\- A, to. – mówi jednak Sherlock – Mycroft wyjechał na studia i wszystko się skończyło.  
John unosi brwi, zdumiony.  
\- Okłamywał mamę. W ważnych sprawach, nie na temat tego, gdzie byliśmy cały dzień. Nigdy się nie zorientowała. Ja nigdy nic nie powiedziałem, ale Mycroft nie miał całkowitej pewności. Nie miał nic, czym mógłby mnie przekupić. Już wcześniej nauczyłem się obrabiać kieszenie i otwierać zamki. Odkrycie tych moich umiejętności zaniepokoiło go.  
John liczy w myślach.  
\- Miałeś dziewięć lat.  
\- Myślał, że będzie miał na mnie wpływ przynajmniej dopóki nie skończę jedenastu. Nasza relacja nigdy już nie dała się naprawić.  
John znów liczy.  
\- Poszedł na studia, gdy miał szesnaście lat?  
Sherlock przytakuje.   
\- Mama zmusiła go do pozostania w domu przez rok. Powiedziała, że piętnaście to naprawdę o wiele za wcześnie. Nie, nie podejrzewała, że zacznie uprawiać seks, po prostu się martwiła.  
\- Naprawdę nie chcę słuchać o życiu seksualnym twojego brata.  
\- Nikt nie chce. Mama myślała, że w ten sposób go chroni, ale prawda jest taka, że umarła, nie mając pojęcia. – Pochyla się ku Johnowi. – Powiedz mi, jak to jest, kiedy rodzeństwo dokonuje coming outu?  
John mruga, zmieniając nieco swój pogląd na świat - wcale nie taki dziecinny, jak można było się spodziewać - a potem odpowiada.  
\- Tak naprawdę, to zależy od tego, kto jest wtedy pijany.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie. Twój ojciec, czy twoja siostra?  
\- Moja siostra, a potem mój ojciec – dziwne, jak łatwo to powiedzieć Sherlockowi. I tak by się dowiedział, w ten czy inny sposób, za zgodą Johna lub bez niej. To jest wyzwalające. John opowiada o efekcie domina w domu Watsonów, od córki do ojca, od matki do syna, fali złości, która rozdarła rodzinę na więcej niż tylko dwie połówki.  
\- Lubiłeś swojego ojca? - pyta Sherlock. - Wiem, że go kochałeś, ale w rodzinie bywa to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.  
\- Kochałem go aż do dnia, w którym uderzył moją mamę.  
\- Mój ojciec się mnie bał - mówi Sherlock. - Zawsze uważałem, że to jest lepsze niż na odwrót.  
\- Może - mówi John.  
Ich nogi dotykają się, opierają o siebie łydkami i kolanami oraz fragmentem uda. Jest ciepło i wygodnie. John patrzy w oczy współlokatora i nie czuje żadnego szczególnego przymusu, aby kontynuować tę rozmowę. Jest w porządku, zdaje sobie sprawę ze zdumieniem. Jest dziwnie w porządku.

Nieznacznie zmieniają pozycję, ale nie na tyle, by przerwać kontakt fizyczny. Sherlock zerka na telefon na oparciu fotela, a John uświadamia sobie, że nie chce, by alarm zabrzmiał.  
Jeszcze minuta i Sherlock pyta:   
\- Chciałeś zostać żołnierzem dla swojej matki?  
\- Dla siebie – mówi John. - Tylko dlatego, że mogłem.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się.   
\- To najlepszy z powodów.  
\- A ty? Chciałeś zostać detektywem – konsultantem dla swojej matki?  
Uśmiech znika.   
\- Chciałem tylko być jej synem - mówi. - To było dość proste, dopóki nie uznała, że jednak nie jest.  
\- Powiedziałeś jej o sobie.  
\- Tak.  
\- I o kim jeszcze?  
\- Nie potrzebujesz chłopaka, aby być gejem – drwi Sherlock. - Ale mama tak na to nie patrzyła.  
\- Moja mama też próbowała przekonać Harry - przyznaje John. - Harry miała jednak dziewczynę, więc mniej więcej dopięła swego.  
\- Próbowałem tego rozwiązania - mówi Sherlock. - Jeśli chodzi o kiepskie decyzje życiowe, ta bije na głowę nawet kokainę.  
John śmieje się, choć jest wstrząśnięty. Prawdopodobnie to pod wpływem szoku. Łapie się na myśli, że przydałby mu się pomarańczowy koc. Chichocze jeszcze bardziej.  
Sherlock też się śmieje.  
\- Powiedz mi, że to nie był Sebastian.  
\- To byłoby niezgodne z zasadami eksperymentu - mówi Sherlock.  
\- Potrzebuję prania mózgu.  
\- Sam się prosiłeś.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu, że jest gorszy niż uzależnienie od narkotyków? - żartuje John.  
\- Niestety, potraktował to jako komplement.  
John śmieje się, że aż to boli.  
\- Przepraszam, to było kłamstwo - przyznaje Sherlock.  
\- Domyśliłem się – sapie John. - Jednak nadal mnie to bawi.  
\- Kokaina była po uniwersytecie.  
John przestaje się śmiać.  
Nogi Sherlocka są ciepłe, co jest zaskakujące przy tak szczupłej sylwetce, i nie ruszają się, gdy ich właściciel czeka na odpowiedź. Ta, na którą John się decyduje, brzmi:   
\- Czy było to także po śmierci twojej matki?  
\- Nie miało z nią związku, ale tak.  
John waha się jeszcze chwilę. Nie jest w stanie znieść spojrzenia Sherlocka, więc zerka na komórkę.   
\- Czy to będzie wścibskie, jeśli zapytam, jak ci się udało z tego wyjść?  
\- Nie – mówi Sherlock, nieco zaskoczony. - Ja nie... hmm. To był Mycroft. Oczywiście. Ostatnia rzecz, którą dla mnie zrobił.  
John milczy. Koniuszkami palców niby niechcący dotyka kolana Sherlocka, ale przyjaciel nie reaguje, więc kładzie dłoń na jego nodze. Spodnie od piżamy Sherlocka są wyjątkowo miękkie.  
\- To było żenująco proste, ale to znaczyło, że w końcu wygrałem - powiedział Sherlock. - Zaczął źle, mówił mi, że w ten sposób udowadniam ojcu, że miał co do mnie rację: że jestem słaby i głupi, i tak dalej, ale to nie pomagało, więc w końcu musiał mnie przekupić.  
\- Dokonał coming outu po to, żebyś poszedł na odwyk.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Jest coś takiego w oczach Sherlocka, co Johnowi nie pasuje, tak jakby to nie był on. Nie to, że to coś złego. To po prostu nie on. Na pewno nie człowiek, który mówi policji, że jest socjopatą. To jest ktoś inny, tyle tylko, że ma takie same szare oczy i opadające na czoło czarne włosy, a jego dłoń właśnie zaciska się wokół palców Johna.  
\- Pamiętam, że wtedy myślałem - mówi ten obcy mężczyzna - że jeśli nie dotrzyma słowa, będę usprawiedliwiony. Miałbym rację, a on by się mylił. Myślałem, że to naprawdę będzie takie proste.   
\- Ale tak nie było.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - jego chwyt jest tak silny, że aż boli. Może to nie powinno być uspokajające, ale jednak właśnie jest.   
\- Jakoś w oczach ojca homoseksualizm Mycrofta był moją winą. Nieważne, że był aktywny seksualnie, zanim skończyłem okres dojrzewania, to była moja wina. To było jeszcze bardziej absurdalne niż jego oskarżenia o to, że byłem winien słabemu sercu mamy. Przynajmniej istniały dla tego podstawy. Nikt nie może powiedzieć, że nie przyprawiałem jej o nadmierny stres.  
\- Nie zabiłeś swojej mamy – mówi John z mocą.  
\- Wiem o tym – Sherlock odwraca twarz, a potem patrzy na Johna, podnosząc brodę. Jego szyja jest blada i buntownicza. Tylko Sherlock może mieć wyzywającą szyję.   
\- Nigdy nie wziąłem na siebie winy za to.  
\- Nie ty ją powinieneś wziąć.  
Ich dłonie zmieniają pozycję, przywierają do siebie delikatnym wnętrzem. Ich palce zaciskają się raczej, niż splatają, ale kciuk Sherlocka przesuwa się delikatnie po nadgarstku Johna.   
W pewien sposób jest to miłe.  
To miłe na wiele sposobów.  
Już od jakiegoś czasu pochylają się ku sobie. Twarze są blisko, oczy Sherlocka są przejrzyste i lśnią. Przebiegają po twarzy Johna, podczas gdy kciuk naciska na jego nadgarstek.  
\- Nie tak to sprawdzasz - mówi John. - W ten sposób wyczujesz swój własny puls. Nadgarstek jest dość nieefektywny.  
\- Czy to zaproszenie, abym dotknął twojej szyi?  
\- Musisz to sprawdzać?  
Sherlock nie puszcza jego ręki. Nie odwraca wzroku. Trzyma go i wygląda na to, że zamierza robić to nadal. To dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze.

John patrzy na ich splecione ręce i na swój zegarek. Pierwszy alarm odezwie się za dwie minuty i John wie, wie z absolutną pewnością, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Rozmowa się skończy, chwila minie i już nigdy nie będzie miał całej uwagi Sherlocka skierowanej na siebie, tak jak teraz.   
\- Nie wiedziałem - mówi. - Zanim moi rodzice umarli. Nie, żebym rozmawiał o tym z ojcem, czy o czymkolwiek, jak pamiętasz. Po prostu nie wiedziałem. Do Afganistanu zawsze była jakaś dziewczyna, za którą się uganiałem. - Język Johna jest suchy jak papier. Na próżno usiłuje zwilżyć nim spierzchnięte wargi. - A potem już nie.  
\- Kto? - pyta Sherlock.  
\- Nikt - mówi John. Czuje swój szalejący puls pod kciukiem Sherlocka. Ale jego lewa dłoń, ukryta w dłoni przyjaciela, nie drży. - Nie potrzebujesz nikogo, aby być bi.  
Sherlock posyła mu blady uśmiech.  
\- Za to porno pomaga – dodaje John i obaj wybuchają śmiechem. Nadal się śmieją, gdy rozlega się alarm w telefonie komórkowym.  
Lewą ręką Sherlock przesuwa po ekranie komórki, uciszając alarm, zanim zrobi to samo z Johnem, przesuwając palcem po jego ustach. Efekt jest piorunujący. Śmiech zamiera mu na wargach, zmieniając się w dźwięk, którego nie rozpoznaje. Ponieważ John Watson nigdy nie brzmi na tak zdezorientowanego i spragnionego.   
Sherlock nie opuszcza dłoni i John nie może oddychać, nie może złapać tchu.  
Sherlock może. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada pod starą koszulką, ramiona unoszą się i opadają pod jego niebieskim szlafrokiem.  
John oddycha razem z nim. Powietrze dociera do niego wokół palca Sherlocka, wokół tego stałego, nieustannego dotyku. Jego dłoń drętwieje od uścisku, ale ręka przyjaciela jest teraz dla niego niczym tratwa ratunkowa. Nie może jej puścić.  
Cztery minuty.  
Nie wydaje mu się, że wytrzyma cztery minuty.  
Ich twarze są blisko, zbyt blisko, i nie ma odwrotu. John przysuwa się bliżej do tego dotyku, do tego szarego spojrzenia, łapie się na tym, że chciałby ssać palec Sherlocka, od jak dawna ma na to ochotę?  
Spuszcza wzrok i jego spojrzenie dotyka rozchylonych warg Sherlocka, odnotowuje jego płytki oddech i dostrzega, jak palec wskazujący przyjaciela przesuwa się po jego twarzy i stanowczo unosi podbródek. W ten sposób John musi spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
Czy jego oczy zawsze tak wyglądały?  
Ich dłonie rozluźniają uścisk, gorące i miękkie. Teraz kolej Johna, aby przesunąć kciukiem po kruchym nadgarstku drugiego mężczyzny. Lewa ręka Sherlocka zsuwa się z brody Johna do jego szyi, kciuk na policzku, dłoń wzdłuż linii szczęki. John natychmiast pochyla się i Sherlock opiera czoło o jego czoło, jego oczy są ciemne i szeroko otwarte. Jest niemal zbyt blisko, aby dobrze widzieć, ale John wie, że Sherlock nie ma takiego problemu. Sherlock patrzy prosto w jego serce, akceptując go takim, jakim jest, i pragnąc go, i nie ma niczego, czego John chciałby bardziej.

Znowu przestał oddychać. To nawet nie ważne. Dobrze wie, co sprawia, że ma zawroty głowy nawet na siedząco. Oplata stopą tylną część kostki Sherlocka, Sherlock lekko przesuwa nogę i przygważdża stopę Johna między łydką a krzesłem. Ten ruch sprawia, że kolana Johna ocierają się o uda Sherlocka. Z klatki piersiowej Sherlocka wykrada się cichy jęk.  
John napiera, sięga ustami do jego ust, ale Sherlock cofa głowę i kładzie kciuk na jego wargach. John bierze go do ust, nie dbając zupełnie o to, czy jest śmieszny czy szalony i czy Sherlock zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego wątpliwości i pytania. Czas na to będzie później. Ssie kciuk Sherlocka z zaciśniętymi powiekami, smakuje skórę, oplata go językiem, nie mając pojęcia, czy chciał tego jeszcze pół godziny temu. A potem myśli, że marzył o tym. A potem Sherlock wydaje ten dźwięk i John nabiera pewności, że tego pragnął.  
Sherlock puszcza jego dłoń, by dotknąć jego głowy, ucha, wczepić palce we włosy. Oczy i usta Johna otwierają się, gdy przypomina on sobie o własnych dłoniach i obaj mężczyźni obejmują się kurczowo. Trzymają się mocno, ręce zaciskają na ramionach lub karku, palce wpijają się we włosy. Powietrze między ich ustami jest gorące od płytkich oddechów i boli, boli tak bardzo, kiedy się pragnie i czeka, trzyma się oczy otwarte, gdy oczy Sherlocka są ciemne i zamglone, ciężkie powieki, źrenice rozszerzone. Jego oczy są tuż, były tu od wieków.   
Cztery minuty, Boże, jak długo trwają cztery minuty, to nie może być tak długo.

Ich nosy raz za razem ocierają się o siebie. To kiepski substytut, absolutna złośliwość i John krzyczałby ze złości, gdyby nie był całkowicie pewien, że Sherlock jest równie zdesperowany. W chwili, gdy rozbrzmiewa drugi alarm, łapie się na tym, że jest gotów rzucić się na Sherlocka i całować go do końca swojego życia. Nie jest pewien co do reszty, nie potrafi myśleć wystarczająco jasno, by wiedzieć, co dalej, ale wie, czego pragnie aż do bólu.  
Szybciej niż myśl: elektroniczny dźwięk, uderzenie ręką, stukot wyciszonego telefonu o podłogę, mocny nacisk ustami drugiego mężczyzny na jego własne.

Rozchyla wargi, język spotyka język, przebiega po zębach i ustach, czuje powietrze i ciepło. Miękka wilgoć ustępuje twardości i nieustępliwości, Sherlock napiera i pochłania go, budząc gorączkę, podnosząc ciśnienie, rozpraszając go: to właśnie Sherlock. W każdym calu. John wsuwa palce w ciepłe loki, a dłonie Sherlocka obejmują jego gardło w najsłodszej sugestii duszenia, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkał.  
Chichocze, nagle bliski histerii, odsuwa się na chwilę, a potem śmieje się wprost w usta Sherlocka, trzymając go mocno, by się nie wycofał.  
\- Jesteś szalony - sapie, przyciskając usta do jednej z tych niewiarygodnych kości policzkowych. Ich nogi są tak splątane, jak to tylko możliwe u ludzi siedzących w dwóch różnych fotelach. - Obaj jesteśmy szaleni.  
\- Raczej przenikliwy - odpowiada Sherlock, przyciągając go bliżej, niecierpliwy, wymagający i wspaniały. - Usiądź mi na kolanach.  
\- Czekaj, to właśnie wynik twojego eksperymentu...?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Co?   
\- Poczekaj.  
Sherlock nie przestaje go całować. I John wcale nie chce, żeby przestał. A jednak powinien przestać.   
\- Poczekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Czy ty... Co ty właściwie... Jak to...?  
\- Zrobiłem ci pranie mózgu? Tak.  
Sherlock wciąga go na swoje kolana, a John poddaje się o wiele za chętnie jak na kogoś, kto przed sekundą otrzymał taką informację. I nie chodzi nawet o to, co Sherlock robi właśnie z jego uchem, tylko o to, że są tak wzruszająco blisko, a jednak jeszcze nie wystarczająco blisko.  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta John, rozumiejąc doskonale, że szlag trafił właśnie cały jego rozsądek – Dlaczego, do diabła?  
\- Wydawało mi się to o wiele bardziej skuteczne niż pogaduszki – wyznaje Sherlock, głośno wypuszczając powietrze. John wybucha śmiechem.  
John śmieje się i nie może przestać. Sherlock przygarnia go mocniej, a jego ciało się poddaje, siedząc na udach Sherlocka, ze zgiętymi w kolanach i złożonymi z tyłu nogami, z czołem opartym na jego bladym gardle. Wciąż się śmieje, a dłonie Sherlocka mocno i bezpiecznie podtrzymują jego plecy.  
John drży, wzdycha i uspokaja się. Wszystko zdaje się wirować, a zapach Sherlocka, przywodzący na myśl coś pysznego, nie pomaga. Szumi mu w uszach, jakby krew wibrowała mu w żyłach, a chociaż jest lekarzem, nie może mieć pewności, czy faktycznie tak nie jest. Nachyla się i łapie oddech, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wziął pierwszy, dopóki nie oddycha głęboko po raz drugi. Nie może uwierzyć, że trzydzieści sekund temu, albo może minutę, czy dwie, byli tak bardzo blisko seksu.  
Sztywnieje, ale napięcie Sherlocka zdecydowanie przyćmiewa jego własne.  
\- John? - pyta Sherlock niepewnie, niskim głosem, jakby był pewien, że coś zrobił źle, ale nie wiedział, co.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to zadziała?  
Przesuwa się, opierając się na dłoniach, aby usiąść na kolanach Sherlocka, a nie bezpośrednio na jego erekcji. Opiera się pupą o jeden podłokietnik, a nogami o drugi. To trochę niezręczne, gdy obaj siedzą nieruchomo, ale o wiele mniej niewygodne niż długotrwałe klęczenie.   
\- Po prostu wiedziałem, czego mogę oczekiwać.  
John wciska się pod ramię Sherlocka tak długo, aż ten zrozumie i obejmie go. Kiedy wreszcie to robi, wpatruje się w niego z czymś pomiędzy czujnością a czułością. Dystans dzielący ich twarze oddalone o oddech, bez pocałunków staje się nagle nieodpowiedni.  
\- Wyślę ci link. Zrobiłem drobne odstępstwa od oryginalnego eksperymentu.  
\- W porządku.  
John obiecuje sobie, że zbada całą sprawę, nim nawet zbliżą się do łóżka. Jest prawie pewien, że będzie w stanie dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Wrażenia mogły być nowe, ale samo uczucie – nie. Jest na to zbyt znajome. Zbyt bliskie. A może tylko sobie to wmawia. Nie jest pewien, czy to ma znaczenie, a to prawdopodobnie zły znak.   
\- A zatem – kontynuuje – sobie też zrobiłeś pranie mózgu?  
Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Nic nie mówi, ale jego twarz jest zarumieniona nie tylko z powodu wcześniejszego całowania.  
John tryska samozadowoleniem. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że siedzenie na kolanach innego mężczyzny może być tak absurdalnie łatwe. Delikatnie przyciska usta do warg Sherlocka i czeka, aż przyjaciel odda pocałunek. Kiedy nareszcie to robi, jest to czuły i miękki gest, a John myśli, że naprawdę powinien szybko przeczytać wszystko o tym eksperymencie, zanim pójdzie po prezerwatywy. Ich usta rozłączają się z miłym dźwiękiem, do którego John mógłby się łatwo przyzwyczaić.  
\- To była najlepiej wykorzystana godzina od naprawdę długiego czasu – mówi.  
\- Mógłbym pokazać ci lepszy sposób – odpowiada lekceważąco Sherlock. Lewą ręką wciąż obejmuje plecy Johna, dłoń luźno dotyka biodra, osłoniętego dżinsami. Jego druga dłoń spoczywa wysoko na udzie Johna, pozostając w idealnym, irytującym bezruchu.  
\- Subtelność nie jest twoją mocną stroną, Sherlocku.  
Przyjaciel przewraca oczami i pochyla się, by trącić nosem płatek ucha Johna.   
\- Gdybyś nie był takim idiotą - szepcze, owiewając go gorącym oddechem - mógłbyś zauważyć, że jednak jest.  
Kiedy mózg Johna ponownie zadziała, na pewno znajdzie odpowiednią ripostę.  
\- Ale rozumiem, że muszę ci to powiedzieć wprost... – wargi pieszczą skórę tuż poniżej linii włosów, wycałowując powolny szlak od ucha do skroni i z powrotem - Wstajemy i bierzemy nasze laptopy. Prześlę ci ten eksperyment. Kiedy ty będziesz czytać, ja będę w mojej sypialni, nagi i - co ważniejsze - niecierpliwy.   
Teraz skubie jego ucho, a potem zaciska zęby, pozostawiając go drżącego i oddychającego głęboko.   
\- Jeśli nie skończysz, zanim ja to zrobię... - obiecuje mrocznie, podnosząc dłoń z uda Johna do jego twarzy. Przytrzymuje jego podbródek, jak gdyby chciał go pocałować, ale nie robi tego.  
\- Złośliwiec- szepcze John bezsilnie.  
Sherlock mruczy z aprobatą, a potem odsuwa Johna z kolan. Żeby być w pełni szczerym, rządzi tylko dlatego, że John chętnie się mu poddaje.  
Jakimś cudem udaje im się przeprowadzić całą tę operację z przesłaniem i otwarciem pliku, bez rzucenia się na siebie, ale prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że trzymają się po przeciwnych stronach pokoju. Kiedy Sherlock wychodzi, John marnuje drogocenne chwile, patrząc za nim, choć nie jest w stanie nic zobaczyć, ale za to słyszy miękkie odgłosy celowo zrzucanych ubrań.

Opis badania jest długi, ale na szczęście ktoś wskazał najistotniejsze fragmenty. Mimo wszystko John przegląda całość, dopóki nie dojdzie do tego, co prawdopodobnie powinien uważać za ostrzeżenie. Huśtawka emocjonalna, silne poczucie przywiązania, romantyczne zauroczenie. Etapy uniesienia, obsesji i pragnienia bycia z kimś, typowe dla zakochania. W przypadku jednej pary badanych osób eksperyment skończył się małżeństwem. John panikuje przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock znów próbuje być subtelny, ale potem widzi, że Sherlock zostawił notatkę na temat tego ostatniego: „Statystyczne nieprawdopodobieństwo; proszę, nie panikuj”.  
Niżej:  
„Wysokie ryzyko intensywnego krótkoterminowego zauroczenia”.  
Jeszcze niżej:  
„Długoterminowe jest dopuszczalne. Pod warunkiem, że jesteś gotowy.”

John zamyka laptop z mocnym kliknięciem. Odkłada go, bierze pióro i zapisuje coś na pustej karcie zeszytu. Szczerząc się jak idiota, którym jest i jakoś nie ma nic przeciwko temu, podrywa się z miejsca i spieszy do otwartych drzwi sypialni Sherlocka. A potem, cóż.

Potem jest całkiem przyjemnie.

*******************************************************

„Ja, John H. Watson, po eksperymencie przeprowadzonym przez mojego szalonego współlokatora, niniejszym wyrażam świadomą zgodę na romantyczne i seksualne zaangażowanie z wyżej wymienionym i całkowicie pozbawionym subtelności szaleńcem. (Oczywiście, że jestem gotowy, ty głupi dupku).  
Dr J. H. Watson"

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Ta historia została oparta na studium psychologicznym profesora Arthura Aruna z Nowego Jorku. Łączył on kompletnie obcych ludzi w pary i kazał im prowadzić rozmowę na osobiste tematy przez 30, 60 lub 90 minut, a następnie utrzymywać w milczeniu kontakt wzrokowy przez 4. Dwoje z badanych naprawdę wzięło ślub. Ze względu na wcześniejszą relację między postaciami, najlepsze wydawało mi się 30 minut. Ta koncepcja mnie zafascynowała i chciałam wiedzieć, ile mogę włożyć w nią akcji, bez ujawniania, że chodzi o sprowokowanie zakochania się. Wynik wyniósł 34 minuty.


End file.
